Ealenta
Gender: Female Universe: Bionicle Species: Great Being Element: Shadow Weapons: Chaos Katanas Side: Evil Three Words to Describe: Beautiful, Manipulative, Powerful bio In the holy dimension of Halaria, Ealenta was one of the Great Beings created by Aurias, whom he named the Shellas. Ealenta, along with the other Shellas and Aurias, shaped the universe. Ealenta herself was one of the most beautiful of the Shellas, with many Shellas finding her to be attractive. Ealenta then decided to use this to her advantage, often convincing these Shellas to do her biding, although many other Shellas, such as Aurias and Mishalla. However one day, the Azren, a race created by Vhaas, a fellow Great Being, decided to rebel. Aurias tried to keep the peace, but to no avail, and was forced to go to war. Ealenta herself proved to be an efficient soldier, cutting down many foes with her katanas. She attempted to get close to Vhaas, who was a general in the Shellas army, and use her good looks and body to get herself a higher position. Vhaas saw through her plans, but noted that her tactics were effective, especially against other Shellas. Eventually Vhaas began plotting against Aurias; working with the Azren's leader, Kaggorak, and starting the Core War. While the Shellas tried to stop the war, it was to no avail. During this turmoil, Vhaas convinced multiple Shellas to rebel against Aurias in secret, destroying him and the Shellas from inside. Vhaas gave these Shellas the moniker of the "Malgon." Ealenta was at first unsure whether she wanted to join or not, but when Vhaas offered to make her one of his commanders, she accepted. Aurias eventually discovered that Vhaas's treachery, and fought against Vhaas, the Malgon, and the Azren in multiple battles before Aurias finally defeated Vhaas. Aurias created a dark, prison-like dimension called "Surkren," where he banished Vhaas, the Malgon, the Azren, as well as Ealenta. Vhaas himself, now called Vhargon, could not escape from Surkren, as this dimension was created specifically for him, so his soul was bound to said dimension. However, the Malgon found a way to travel to the normal world for a limited time before having to return back to Surkren. Vhargon found that he received power from negative emotions, including hate, greed, sadness, and pride, so he sent the Malgon to cause as much chaos as possible throughout the universe, trying to split the various species apart while confronting the Shellas. Vhargon eventually decided to give seven of his most trusted Malgon, one of them being Ealenta, a portion of his power, and these Malgon became his elite enforcers and generals. Vhargon gave them the name, "The Seven Deadly." Ealenta herself proved to be a valuable member, often finding mortals to tempt with her body and take their souls to power her master. However, she also tried to use these tactics to get the Malgon to do what she wanted, as well as her fellow Seven Deadly. The latter have seen through her tactics and have grown distrustful of her, preferring to stay away.Now, Ealenta and the Seven Deadly are plotting with Vhargon to search for the six Elemental Kings and the three Silver Weapons in order to free the lord of evil. And it won't be very long before that plan is put into motion. Category:Evil Category:Shadow Category:The seven deadly Category:Great being Category:Demon Category:Female